Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power mixing apparatus of multiple power supplies and, in particular, to a power mixing apparatus of multiple power supplies, which can mix different voltages and the powers of the multiple power supplies to achieve the effects of increased output powers and supply balance.
Description of Prior Art
With the rapid progress of computer industry, the power supply has become one of the indispensable products. In general, when a personal computer is assembled, an adequate power supply is selected depending on the power consumption of the computer system. The main function of the power supply is to provide the power and voltages for the mother board, the CUP, the CD driver, the HD driver, the fan, and the independent display card.
However, due to the development of high-level products, the power consumption of the personal computer increases accordingly, which results in a gradual increase in the loading of the power supply. If the power provided from the power supply is unstable or insufficient for the personal computer, the minor impact on the computer will be a crash and loss of data within the computer, while the major impact on the computer will damage the high-level products in the computer. Therefore, users usually face the problem of insufficient power provided by the original power supply for the upgraded computer and then they have to buy a new power supply with a larger capacity to meet the power requirements of the updated computer. Such a way not only increases the hardware cost during the computer upgrade, but also wastes the resource in which the intact power supply is replaced.